Love for the panda
by rawr-a-saur
Summary: Please just read the story...I suck at summaries...rated M for later chapters  and so I don't have to disclaimer all the chapters...I do NOT own Naurto...I do own the plot and some OCs though so please don't steal them


ANNND new Naruto story...Hopefully this one will be less confusing lol

This is a GarOC story and M later in the story

Gaara:- Rawr owns nothing Naruto but she does own the plot and the OCs

Rawr:- *glomps Gaara* thanks you panda!

* * *

Ah, summer time. The time when school is out, we kids get to play and the sun shines brighter than before. "SHIRAAAA!" But, of course, things aren't exactly peaceful. My name is Shira Takuimashi and I'm about to get in trouble...again.

I had, accidentally, just destroyed a building, and now I'm being chased by 2 jounin and then a member of the anbu, who just happened to be my brother, Kino. Continuing to run, I looked over my shoulder and smiled sheepishly. "Uhh...Yeah?" I shouted back at him. "Stop running! You know that you're just going to get caught, so give it up already!" His voice was slowly but surely getting closer to me, and I didn't like that one bit.

I mean blaming someone for a building's horrible structure is totally not fair. So what if I was practicing some of my ninjustu up on the second floor, and just happened to hit the main beam that held the place up. It's not like I meant to. I turned my attention back to the road in front of me, and noticed it was about to be a crossroads. _OHHHH! This is a perfect chance for me to lose 'em!_

I chanced a glance behind me, then, just as I reached the center of the crossroads, I sent every last bit of my chakra into my feet. Leaping into the air, I shot up past the roof tops. "AAHHHHH! Too high! Too high!" I screamed as I kept flying into the air. Next thing I knew, I had landed - rather ungracefully - on the Kazekage's rooftop.

"Owww." I groaned as I rolled onto my back and stared up at the stars. "Who are you?" A rather quiet boy's voice asked, scaring me. I sat up as quickly as I could, and laid eyes on none other than - . "Gaara." Kino's voice gasped from behind me. "Shira, come here now!" He shouted at me. I could tell he was mad, but I think I heard some fear in his voice.

Gaara hadn't looked away from me. He was still staring at me with his emotionless green eyes. "Shira, get away from him! He's dangerous. He'll kill you!" Kino was still yelling from behind me. Just then, Gaara suddenly reached out his hand, and just as suddenly, my brother appeared in front of me. "Don't you even think about hurting her, you monster!"

I gasped at that statement, and looked around Kino at Gaara who had pain and hate burning in his eyes. I growled as I sent my little bit of remaining chakra into my fist then punched Kino in the shoulder. "Don't call him a monster!" I screamed at him as he tumbled out of my way. I looked up to a shocked Gaara, and then ran over in front of him.

Spinning around I glared at the others. "Just leave him alone. He did nothing here." Kino growled before grabbing me, and flipping me up on his shoulder. "Time to go home Shira." As he and the two jounin jumped from the roof, I looked up to see Gaara's sad face. I swore, for many years, that I heard him whisper my name, though; it may have just been the wind whistling.

10 years later

"Shira, I'm going to kill you!" I sighed when I heard the threat from behind me.

I leaned my head back and looked right at one of my closest friends. "What did I do now, Drake?" Drake was just barely older than me, but he was totally a little kid at heart. He didn't like his actual name because it sounded too serious to him so he changed it. I still don't know his real name.

He shook his head at me, making some of his silver hair fall over his eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that he was BEYOND gay, then I would have married him already. "I saw you talking to Kankuro!" He whined, making me cringe. I rolled my eyes then sat up. "You know how much I like him, Shira. Please, tell me that you don't, too."

I turned towards him, my eyes wide. "Uhh...I can GLADLY tell you that I do not like Kankuro that way, Drakie. He's just a friend, that's it." Drake sighed and his bright, golden eyes showed his relief. I eyed him for a bit then said "You really do like him, huh?" He blushed slightly, but with his light skin it made him look bright red. I stretched and stood up.

As I walked past him I said "Ok, I'll set ya'll up." He gasped, and followed me whimpering slightly. "NO! Don't go to him and ask THAT!" I chuckled "Umm...I believe I shall do whatever I please, my lovely Drakie-poo" Right after I said that, I sent chakra to my feet, and shot up into the sky.

After my first mishap with that, I practiced every day, and pretty much mastered it. For a few minutes, I just flew through the air with my eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the wind whipping though my hair, and caressing my face. '_If only it wasn't just the wind._' I thought, and then scolded myself for that. I have more important things to worry about.

Landing silently on a random roof, I looked around for the Sabaku house. "Ah, I got pretty close this time. I guess I'll just walk." I jumped off the roof, and made my way to the puppet-master's house. I knocked at the door, and seconds later it was answered by Temari. "Shira!" She gasped before she gathered me up in her arms. I laughed at her enthusiasm, and hugged back.

I met Temari years ago, and we've pretty much been best friends since. "Hey, Temari, where's Kankuro?" She rolled her eyes. "Asleep in there." She said motioning to their living room. "Why?" I shrugged. "Just wondering." "OHHHHH! Wait!" She gasped, and held me back by my arm. "You aren't going to confess to him are you?" I looked at her like she had just opened up a third eye on her forehead. "Why the heck would I do that?" "Oh...well...I just figured...cause you and him spend nearly as much time together as you and I do. I just assumed that you might like him."

I laughed. "That's the second person to guess that I would like him. But, yeah, I am confessing to him." She looked at me confused. "But I'm confessing for someone else." I finished before moving past her with a wink. I'm pretty sure she was still looking at me totally confused, but I just shrugged it off.

Walking in their living room, I thought of a very devious way to wake Kankuro up. I pulled off my shirt (don't worry I always have on a white undershirt), and tugged my pants down a bit to where they were just barely covering the top of my butt. The last steps were to semi mess up my hair, and angle the edges of my remaining clothes, all weird.

I climbed, slowly and carefully onto the couch next to Kankuro, messed up his clothes a bit, and put his arm, just as carefully, so that it was draped over me. When everything was ready, I closed my eyes, and steadied my breathing. That's when I chose to let some chakra 'poke' him just enough to wake him. I felt him stir, stretch his back a bit like a cat would, and then he semi-stilled.

A few seconds later than a normal person, he finally noticed me there, and the way things looked, and so I yawned real big. Stretching, I let my eyes flicker open, then over at him. He was in shock, to say the least. "Wha-What is-Why are we-you-but we didn't-did we?" He stuttered, completely freaking out. I blinked at him. "What's wrong Kanku?" I put my hand on his chest lightly. "Was I not good enough for you last night? I thought you were pretty amazing, love."

His eyes widened even more, so I turned on more of the fake worry. "Didn't you say that you wanted to go through with it?" I looked away shyly. "I wasn't really sure about letting you finish IN me, but" I looked back up at him, and smiled all lovingly. "I didn't mind when I thought about it being you doing it." I think he would have passed out if it weren't for the sound of something breaking off to the side of the room.

We both looked over to see- "Gaara!" I gasped and Kankuro shouted in shock. _"Holy crap! How long was he there? He doesn't believe me does he? It's him that-" _I mentally slapped myself, then went back to reality. Gaara had dropped a bowl of what looked like cereal, when he saw us this way, and stood there staring, but no emotion passed over his face.

"Ooook soooo, joke's over!" I said a little louder than I really needed to. "Ummm...Yeah, that was all lies Kankuro. We didn't sex it up or anything. I just wanted to pull a prank, and soooo here we are a bit further than intended." I babbled, face turning redder by the second. Kankuro shoved me off the couch, and glared down at me. "Of course we didn't! You aren't my type."

I laughed. "Oh, how could I forget Kanky-poo? You swing the opposite way, love." Gaara groaned, and bent to pick up the mess he made, not saying a word to either of us. I looked over at him innocently. "So, Gaara, what do you have on the agenda today?" He didn't even look up at me when he replied. "Just doing some paperwork." I clapped my hands together, and acted excited. "Sounds like LOADS of fun!"

He gave me a blank look. "Why don't you go bother Temari? It keeps two annoyances away from me." He then gathered all the shards and pieces of cereal with his sand, somehow making the milk vanish, and left the room. I pouted, and glared at where he was, but inside I felt like someone had slapped me. "Why does he hate me so much, Kanks?"

I heard Kankuro shift on the couch, probably from fixing his clothes, and sitting up. "He doesn't hate you. He's just," He paused long enough that I didn't think he was going to answer, so I turned to look at him. What I didn't realize is that I had a hurt and helpless look on my face, which Kankuro took to heart. "He's just not good at showing his emotions. Never has been."

He smiled awkwardly. "There were a few times, when we were little that he would smile and laugh." He laughed at what I'm sure was a beyond shocked look on my face. "It's true! But then, one day, he was just...different. I'm not really sure what happened." He sighed. "But that's the past. Someday he'll be back to normal."

He thought for a second. "Well as normal as Gaara can get." I laughed. "Well, Kanks, my point of coming here, was to confess to you." "Wha?" He shouted eyes bugging out, and mouth hanging open. "Umm...not for me. I know someone that REALLY likes you. They want to date you sooo badly, but they're shy. So, I'm letting you know for them." I finished with a smile.

"So, who do you think it is?" He looked at me, obviously thinking. "I'm not sure." He sighed, and ran a hand through his spiky, mess of hair. "But if it's a girl, you're going to have to tell her that I can't like her." "OHHHH pashawww" I said waving his statement away with my hand. "It's not a girl, dummy!" I laughed, and stood up. Walking around to stand behind him, I leaned down to his ear, "You'll just have to figure it out by yourself." I whispered, then grabbed my shirt, and left.

I didn't see Temari around the front door, so I decided I would just leave, and tell her about things later. As I was leaving I felt something around me stir. It felt weird, like a snake was coiling around my body, stopping me from moving. I started to shiver as an oddly cold breeze passed over me. _"What's going on? Why can't I move?"_

I heard a cold, emotionless voice answer my unspoken questions. "Don't try to move, or the sand react the way we both don't want it to." I let a breath slip from my lips, and felt his name ghost out on that breath. Gaara walked around to stand in-front of me. "Was that really all a joke in there?" He barely motioned back to the house, but I knew what he meant.

"It was." I managed to mumble. He nodded, and then I felt like a curtain was being pulled off of me. When I could move my head, I looked down at the sand, which was slowly caressing me as it slid off me, and back to the ground. I wondered why it was caressing me, but I shook it off. "I really didn't mean for it to seem so real. I just meant to freak Kankuro out."

I crossed my arms, and looked down. "I was coming by today to tell Kankuro that a friend of mine likes him, but the lazy guy was asleep." Gaara chuckled, and my eyes shot up at him. Nothing had changed about his face, though, so I figured that I might have just been hearing things. "Oh, um...if you ever want some help with anything, I'm here to be bossed around." I half-smiled at him. "I don't mind." He just nodded, and walked past me to his house.

When I heard the door close, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and put my shirt on. "That boy will be the death of me."

* * *

WOOHOO! Done with the first chappy!

Kinda proud of this one...Anyway please R&R aka press the pretty button down there ^-^


End file.
